


you got my head spinning

by lilstar



Series: naughty [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Snapchat Sex, porn without plot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis feels really naughty, but he just wants some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got my head spinning

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi ! idk im not sure what this is. enjoy x  
> title from all of me by john legend im not sure why lol

louis feels naughty. really naughty.

but like every eighteen year old boy, he just needs some fun. and he finds it through twitter and snapchat.

it all started when he was fourteen and his best friend zayn introduced twitter to him. he said it was great to follow his idols and meet new people, but louis refused to make one, thinking it was uncool. but the same night he decided to try one just to see how it was and well, he got addicted. 

and then one day when snapchat was becoming a popular thing, zayn showed him that he had so many friends and when louis asked him how, he told him that he posted his user on twitter.

the same day louis decided to do the same.

**@lolitaboy: add me on snapchat loves !! louistommo xx**

(his didn't bother creating a snapchat, instead use the same one that he gave to his friends)

louis thought that he would get snap of people saying 'hi' and having a friendly conversation but instead he got so many photos of penises, he couldn't keep up with all of them. louis always knew that he was gay so he wasn't totally disgusted but it was still a weird surprise. louis replied to them very innocently but soon it turned hot and louis was feeling horny. so he got himself off with all those dirty man. and that was how his little shenanigans started. 

as louis grew up he found his liking for girly things. he liked girl lingerie and make up and would buy himself some with the money he earned and no one knew about it. he tweeted about it sometimes and posted what was called 'pic slips'. photos of him in his new panties or the new make up product he got. 

louis loved the attention and the reactions he was getting to these pictures. it was like a guilty pleasure and he knew that it was not totally right but you can't get away for something that makes you happy.

and now today, @lolitaboy (louis' favourite book was lolita) has almost 17k followers and hasn't told anyone about it. his display name was 'princess', his icon was a recent photo of his body in his newest panties and his header was of a dick which his user was written on it. when the guy that wrote that on his penis send the photo to louis, he laughed so hard and actually found it really cute and it was just giving a nice touch to his account. he didn't bother with a bio figuring his account was already giving everything away. 

louis was sitting on his bed, shirtless only his sweatpants on, in his new dorm room of his university. he was in his first year and started a month ago. his roommate, niall was out probably partying and louis was feeling, well, horny.

**@lolitaboy: feeling a lil horny... snap me? louistommo x**

two minutes later, he got seven dick pics, three 'what's up princess' and one... one odd one. the user was _curlyharry_ and it's not that it was odd, its just the photo was of a tv turned on with too much light to know what was playing and we could see the end of a bed indicating the guy is laying in bed and the caption was simply: **_hiiiiii :)_**

and that was odd to louis, he never got this kind of snap before.

so louis decided to reply to this _curlyharry_ guy first.

he took a simple selfie, half smiling with a caption **_hi you :) x_**

while waiting for the guy to reply he opened to the other snaps he got. most where dick pics asking for a butt pic. the usual.

he was going to reply to one when _curlyharry_ send another snap.

 ** _so breathtakingly pretty. x_** was the caption with a similar photo of the tv.

louis blushed. this guy was nice. he even used breathtaking to describe louis.

he send a selfie again this time fully smiling and with a **_thank you babe x_**

louis didn't had to wait this time because the guy send another snap.

 ** _so what are up to darling? x_** this time the photo looked more like the bed. 

louis giggled and replied with  _ **i think you already know the answer x**  _and a photo of what would show his neck and his nipples.

the guy replied moments later with a similar picture of his bed and a  ** _so ethereal xx_**

louis giggled again. never was he called ethereal before. but he liked it. louis went on and decided to be brave. if he was going to masturbate with him might as well know what he looks like. 

 ** _show me your face please? x_** with a photo of his face trying to make puppy eyes.

this time it took 2 minutes until louis got a reply. but it was worth it.

the guy took a simple photo of his face. he was shirtless except for a cross necklace around his neck, he had curly hair, which fit his user, almost reaching his shoulders and green eyes that was contrasting the his pink lips that looked ready to be bitten.

the guy was fit as hell. and louis wasn't shy to tell him so. 

 _ **you're hot xxxx**  _louis send with a photo of himself biting his lips.

he got an instant reply. **_you're hotter than the sun, love x_**

 _what this guy even real?_ louis was probably blushing more than a high school girl with her crush. this guy was definitely something.

before replying to the guy, louis openned some of the other snaps he was getting and replied to some of them and when it came to the guy he send ** _aw_ _thank you x_** with a picture of himself.

not even 20 seconds later he got a reply.

 ** _look what you are doing to me x_  **and the photo was of the guy's hands palming a massive bulge in boxers.

 _holy shit_ the guy looked big and he was getting hard just from pictures of louis. it was hot.

competently forgetting the other snaps he was getting, louis took his dildo that was hidden in his bedside drawer (it was pink and around 7 inches and two fingers width). placing the toy beside him, louis send a snap of it to the guy with _**wanna have fun? x**_

louis got again a constent reply. it was a similar photo of his bulge with  ** _im dreaming of it baby xx_**

 _cute._ louis took off his sweatpants, shivering when his hot skin hit the cold air of the room. he decided to keep the white lace panties he was wearing thinking the guy would probably like them.

but just to be a tease he decided to ask him.

 _ **should i keep them on?** **x**_ he send with a photo showing his tan thighs and a little bit of his tummy. the white was contrasting with his tan skin. you could see the form of his cock through the lace but nothing was revealed.

he was still getting loads of other snaps from other strangers but he debated on opening them, instead waiting for the guy's reply.

and that he got it after 30 seconds. the photo was of the guy pushing his boxers lower, so that we could see his pubes and the start of his cock.  ** _yes baby they are very pretty just like you x_**

 _ **tell me what to do** **x**_   louis send him, the photo of his panties again with the tips of his fingers disappearing in the lace.

while he waited for the guy's response, louis opened his bedside drawer and grabbed his bottle of lube (strawberry flavour).

when he looked back at his phone he saw the guy had responded. 

 _ **are you open, baby? xx**  _with a similar photo of his cock though his boxers.

he was actually. he woke up feeling horny that morning and had quick wank and fingered himself. 

 _ **yes ;)**_ **x** his send back, a photo of his panties again.

the guy instantly replied. _**show me xx**_

 _oh shit_. louis was always a little insecure about that part but he figured if that's what they want he better just show them.

louis pull aside his panties, uncovering his hole. he took a quick snap, checked if it was okay and send it to the guy with  ** _only for you babe x_**

louis bite his lips, waiting for the reply. it's not that he's worried about what the guy will think. well maybe just a little. usually the people's respond are always good but once he did get a negative response. and louis stayed away from twitter for days after that. but he got over it. 

but all that worry flew away when he got his response.

 _ **so beautiful and hot, princess xx**_ with a photo of his dick but this time his brief were nowhere to be seen which,  _shit_. his dick was laying against his thigh and he was hard and _big_. and believe it, louis has seen a fair amount of dicks and that was definitely big. maybe 9 inches long and three fingers width. louis was almost drooling looking at this dick. 

he didn't have time to respond because the guy was sending him another snap

 _ **let me see that dildo of yours...**_ **xx** he send with again, a photo of his amazing cock.

louis though he wanted a photo of just his dildo but the three dots were suggesting something. so louis picked the item and pour lube on it. he brought the pink object to his hole, wincing a little as the coldness touched his tight heat. his quickly took a photo like that, just teasing the guy and himself.

louis didn't get a respond for 5 minutes which made him worried. so far the guy never replied later than 2 minutes. what if he found someone else? some one better? what if he found louis unattractive? even after getting so many compliments louis still gets worried if people won't like him enough.

his train of thought disappears when he gets his reply.

 _ **i almost came, you look delicious xx**_ with a photo of his hard cock that was already leaking pre-come.

louis giggled at the thought of the guy having to restrain from coming from only a photo of his hole. all his worried thoughts were soon forgotten. another snap quickly came after opening that one.

_**send me a video...? please x**  _

with the three dots again the guy was definitely suggesting something and he let louis figure it out. and yes louis did figured it out.

so louis lay back on his bed and dropped his phone beside his thigh. he bended his knees so that his feet were flat on the mattress and separated them. he took his dildo and brought it once again to his hole. he wanted to take his panties off, not wanting to risk ruining them but the guy told him to leave them on so he was just going to be more careful. but he took his dick out of them, not wanting to suffocate it.

he slowly entered the toy inside him and when it was fully in him, he slided it in and out. he kept a slow rhythm, just giving himself some pleasure before taking a video. while still fucking himself with the dildo, louis took his phone again and brought to his hole. he pressed the button to start the video and quicken his trusts. he let himself moan and even exaggerated a little just to let the boy have pleasure from his voice. when the video stopped, still fucking himself, he wrote a caption  _ **here ya go babe xx**  _and send it to the guy. 

louis dropped the phone again and continued to fuck himself with the toy. a gasp came out of his mouth when he finally hit his prostate. he was thinking about the guy fucking him with his big dick. thinking about how hard the guy would fuck him and hit his prostate everytime. his thoughts were stopped by his phone vibration, signalling that he got a new snap. louis didn't stop his action and took his phone to look what it was.

it was a video and louis couldn't hear a sound so he figured the guy muted it. in the video the guy was stocking himself, fast, and it was then that louis saw that his hands were big. everything about this guy seemed big and louis was just so turned on. the video ended but not before louis read the caption;  _ **look what you're doing to me, princess** **xx**_

louis decided to take a video again, he took a similar one, this time he didn't have to exaggerate his moans. he was hitting his prostate at every trusts, fucking himself so hard just thinking of the big dick inside him and those massive hands on him. after the video finished recording, louis send it to the guy, not bothering to write a reply as to show that he was kind of in the moment.

louis got an instant reply, and his eyes were fogging a little but he could see that it was a video again. the guy was stroking himself even faster than before and this time he didn't turn off his sound because not even 3 seconds later the guy came, spreading cum all over his hand with a loud and deep groan. louis bite his lips and quickly read the caption before it disappeared.  _ **look what you've done to me** **xx**_

louis dropped his phone again and moved the dildo faster. he was hitting his prostate at each trust. he took his other hand and grabbed his cock, stocking himself fastly. soon louis felt the familiar warm feeling in his tummy and came all over his tummy. he then took his phone again and took a photo of the scene with a caption  ** _look what YOU'VE done_ _xx_**

louis dropped his phone on his bed again and louis then took his dildo out of himself. he stand up, walked to the bathroom and he ran some water on his toy in the sink. when he finished he left it in the sank and opened the shower. he took his panties off and put them in his basket laundry. louis didn't look at himself in the mirror, not wanting to see his reflection. when he felt that the water was hot enough he entered the shower and let the water wash away how dirty he felt.

the thing is, it might be fun during but after, louis always hate himself a little bit more. he tells himself that it's not a bad thing, that it's human to masturbate and loads of people probably do it and stuff. but he stills feels weird and like he regret it.

he's still technically a virgin despite having had a dildo inside him multiple times and having sex through social media. he might be having 'sex' with strangers but he's saving himself. not like those people that save himself for marriage or whatever but he's saving himself for his first boyfriend (as embarrassing as it is, louis still haven't got any boyfriend even if he was almost nineteen). he wants his first time to be special and with someone he loves, even if the love won't last forever. he doesn't want to lose his innocence to a stranger in a club even though what he's doing is very not innocent. 

maybe someday he will meet someone who will really want him and not just for sex across social media. 

louis sighed and got out of the shower after the water had turned cold. he quickly dried himself, took his dildo and walked out of the bathroom. he put the object back to its original place and put on his spider-man pyjama bottoms. sleep was a very tempting. 

when he got under his covers, he took his phone again. seeing that he still had loads of snaps unopened and unsurprisingly the guy was still sending him snaps but he ignored him, knowing what it was probably about.

he plugged his phone on his charger and placed it on his beside drawer. he waited until sleep took over come him and dreamt about someone cuddling him.

♡

louis woke up to the sound of his alarm the next day. he took his phone and quickly turned the annoying sound off.

he saw that his snapchat was still full of unopened snaps and also that the guy send him several snaps. seven to be exact. curious, louis decided to look at them.

_**im proud ;P xx** _

_**you didn't tell me your name, love** _

_**im harry xx** _

_**send me another pic of your beautiful self?** _ **xx**

_**where are you? :( xx** _

_**sorry im annoying xx** _

_**goodnight princess xx** _

there all with similar photos. 

a small smile appeared on louis' face. usually the guys ask for more and another round or usually they just don't reply and don't even care about louis. but this guy asked for his name and another photo of him. and that was different but a nice different. so louis took a selfie, smiling with his lips closed with the caption _ **i just woke up sorry :) xx**_

he then went on twitter and tweeted **good morning peeps !!**

he went thought his mentions, some were compliments from his pic slip from yesterday, other are good morning replies. and then one catch his eyes.

**@curlyharry: you are so beautiful i could gaze at you all day long (yesterday was amazing) xx**

louis wasn't stupid to know that it was the guy from yesterday. he clicked on his account to see that he was following him. he had 2k followers, his name was a simple 'harry', his bio was some cheesy quote and louis pressed on his icon, curious to see his face again.

louis would lie if he said he wasn't about to save the photo. it was a simple selfie of the guy but he just looked so fit. but louis decided that keeping photos from strangers from the internet on his phone was weird.

he was going to follow him back but at the beginning louis told himself that he would not talk to the person that he got off with after. he wants to keep it like a one night stand. so instead he just favourited the nice tweet and closed his phone.

he got out of bed and dressed up. putting on a pair of red jeans, a stripped t-shirt and his white vans with no socks. he went in the bathroom and had a wee. then brushed his teeth and brushed his hair, keeping his usual fringe. he then went back to his bed and looked at phone to see that he has a snapchat notification.  _ **curlyharry took a** **screenshot!**_

 _wait what?_ louis clicked on it and saw that the guy probably took a screenshot of his selfie.  _well at least he didn't took a screenshot of his hole or something._ louis laughed at the thought. the guy send him another snap but louis refused to look at it. instead he took his backpack and walked out of his dorm to go to his first class of the day.

♡

louis was definitely going to be late.

he had to go for a wee before his next class and he didn't want to go during that class because that teacher kind of scared him. 

and now he was running in the hallways, praying to get there in time.

the hallways were almost empty and the person in front of him was looking at his phone while walking towards him so it's not entirely his fault when him and the person collided, literally. 

louis heard a "fuck" before falling to the ground. he grimaced at the pain he got from his bum and his back due to falling on his backpack full of hard books. 

"im so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going, um, shit" the voice sounded deep and worried. louis looked up where it was coming from only to be blinded by the sunlight that was penetrating the large windows. but he saw the hand that was extended to him and didn't hesitate to take it.

when he was back on his feet, louis fixed his backpack and his clothes. the person was still apologizing and louis was about to tell him shut up but when he looked at his face he got the feeling of familiarity. the guy had curly hair that was almost touching his shoulders and green eyes that were contrasting the pink of his lips. _wait a minute_ he knows this guy. and from the reaction he got when the guy finally looked at his face, he probably knows him too. 

_well shit._

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. part 2 maybe?  
> 


End file.
